Daydreamer
by LoveLaughDream
Summary: Shelley's POV in life and life's difficulties.
1. Chapter 1

Many people say I'm hard to figure out. They say my face is hard to read, and they quite can't tell what I'm thinking. My older sister thinks I'm quite intriguing. The way my jaw bone is always so tense, or how I always am scowling. She says that my eyes are the worst, two silvery-brown eyes that are always squinting, and staring you down. I don't try to be "intriguing" or "captivating." I try not to draw too much attention towards myself. But why am I on the Corny Collins Show you ask? I'm not quite sure. Dancing has always been my thing. It probably had something to do with my scholarship though.

Of course money isn't an issue with my family. My father, in fact, is the District Attorney, and my mother has her own spa. My mother, Elise, always curls the ends of my red tresses. Elise is the only one I trust with my well groomed hair. She's quite popular actually. Surprisingly, the infamous Velma Von Tussle sometimes gets a trim at Elise's.

"Shelley!" my history teacher, Mr. Levin, snapped me out of my daydream.

"Yes Mr. Levin?" I sunk down lower in my seat as I felt my face heat up.

Amber Von Tussle and another council girl, Lou Ann, snickered from the front of the room.

One of my two lone friends, Tammy Smith, nervously glanced around. Tammy was shy and neurotic. She seemed to always be afraid of something.

"Daydreaming again, Ms. Ambrose?"

"Well, Mr. Levin, if the seminar was the least bit interesting I might consider tuning in."

This time it was my boyfriend, Sketch, and Tammy's turn to laugh.

The corner of Mr. Levin's ancient mouth twitched as he ripped a detention slip off and held it out for me.

As I walked past Amber, she hissed, "Have fun with the whale,"

She was referring to Tracy Turnblad, the new starlet of the Corny Collins Show. I thought the gruesome rivalry between the two had simmered down, but apparently I was wrong. Amber was probably just upset that the Negros intergrated with the regular council. She was the only one that had a problem with the intergration with the exception of Becky, a heavily religious girl whose parents nearly pulled her off the show. Of course that would terminate her scholarship also. Corny sure got an earfull from her parents for a couple weeks.

"I have such a headache!"

My best friend Brenda rubbed her temples while I held her wailing baby. The past year has been brutal for Brenda. It turns out, a night of booze and fun with Corny Collins got her knocked up. She had to quit the show temporarily. When her parents realized that their daughter was pregnant, they kicked her out. She stayed with Corny until she could afford an apartment on her own. She lived in the building where Tracy Turnblad lived. Anyway, as soon as her baby, Oliver, was born, she dropped out of high school to take care of him. She gets by from an occasional check from Corny. I try to help her by bringing her over dinner, but it doesn't help much.

"Shh," I rocked Oliver in my armswhile Brenda went to go pop an asprin. I just dropped in to bring Brenda a gallon of milk and two jars of baby food for Oliver.

"Hey babe how was school?" Brenda asked when she came back. "Does Mrs. Garrison still have a hunchback?"

We giggled at the memory.

"Brenda," I said, earning her gaze.

"Hm?" she asked.

"Really, are you guys doing alright?"

She blinked back tears with her long eyelashes and smiled at a giggling Oliver. "It's tough...But, I-I don't wish I could go back and change things. If I did, then I wouldn't have this beautifual thing," she tickled under Oliver's chin and laughed. I smiled and handed her the baby.

"I should go," I said, rising. I gave her a hug and told her I'd be back soon.

I emerged from her apartment building and walked slowly down the cobblestone street. My high heels click-clacked against the ground. I liked walking through downtown Baltimore alone. I preferred being alone most of the time, without somebody always breathing down your shoulder. To me, you can be yourself when your alone. You don't have to act like somebody you're not. Who knows, maybe I should stop daydreaming so much.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Shell," Tammy ran up to me after rehearsal Friday afternoon.

"Hi Tammy, what's up?"

Tammy and I go way back. We started becoming friends in the third grade. We both were being teased for our red locks by Amber. Tammy and Amber were on-again-off-again friends. Of course, they still are…Anyways, let me give you a run-down of how Amber hates me. In art class, after our teasing, when the teacher left, Tammy held Amber down and I dumped orange paint on her head.

"Oh, um…Well—"

"Tammy…" I said in a stern voice. I could tell whenever she started stuttering, something was up.

"Okay, well about our weekly sleepover…"

"What? If you can't have it at your house this week, it's totally fine because my parents are going to an auction and it will just be me and—"

"I can't go Shell,"

I quieted. "Why not?" Tammy has never cancelled on me once since eighth grade.

"I-uh-kind of said yes to a sleepover at Amber's,"

"Tam-my!" I whined. "Why? How?"

"Well, it was homeroom this morning, and Darla and Lou Ann and Amber were sitting behind me. I guess Amber was my friend again and she and the other two were talking about mani-pedis at Elise's and they invited me and my mind totally went blank and I'm sorry…" her voice cracked and she pouted. Sometimes you just couldn't be mad at Tammy.

"Honey it's all right. I'll just have a night to myself I guess."

Tammy hugged me and then hurried over to a waiting Amber.

I sat outside the studio in the back alley smoking. I've tried numerous times to quit, but I haven't been able to.

"Smoking is terrible for dancers" Corny Collins stepped outside and sat next to me.

"You're one to talk," I snapped as he lit one up.

"Shelley, Shelley, Shelley," he shook his head. "You know, Maybelle isn't very happy with your new rendition of 'The Sylvester.' But fear not, Michelle, Ole Collins here stuck up for you and—"

"Corny, what are you doing out here?"

"Can I ask you a personal question?" he asked, inching towards me. I blew smoke in his face and he rubbed his eyes.

"Of course,"

"What do you think of me?" he asked, still rubbing his watering eyes.

"What do I think of you?" I repeated his words. "Let's see, of course you're sexy, and a little irresistable…"

"And…?" he asked, leaning in.

I stood up immediately and starting pacing around. "You also can be a jerk, and you get teenage girls pregnant,"

Corny rose and followed me.

"And?"

I turned sharply and faced him. "What do you think about me?"

Corny smiled, revealing a big set of white teeth. He leaned in to kiss me but I stuck my finger in his chest.

"Don't try to mess with me Corny Collins. I will not forgive you for what you did to Brenda. Don't think you can blink your beatuiful eyes and expect me to—"

Corny grabbed my shoulders and kissed me.

I woke up in a strang apartment, my head groggy and aching.

"Hey Shelley,"

Corny walked by in boxer shorts.

**Oh my god.**


End file.
